The Los Angeles Stroke Prevention/ Intervention Research Program in Health Disparities is a partnership of UCLA, four medical centers in the Los Angeles County safety net system, Healthy African American Families, and representatives from multiple community organizations serving low-income minority communities that span the Los Angeles basin. In this most diverse county in the US in race/ethnicity, we propose a multi-disciplinary, highly collaborative Program to create and test sustainable interventions to reduce or eliminate racial and ethnic disparities in the occurrence of stroke, and to generate new knowledge about mechanisms for such disparities. Project I creates a strong community-based component with community health workers and mobile health technology to create a full-fledged Chronic Care Model intervention that will be tested relative to usual care in 500 patients with a recent stroke seen in the Los Angeles County safety net. A cost analysis and a formative evaluation will guide development of a financial sustainability plan. Project II will elucidate the role of novel biological and social risk factors for stroke risk and trends over time, in a nationa data set. Project III builds on an existing close partnership with the City of Los Angeles Department of Aging to develop and test a culturally-tailored behavioral stroke risk factor reduction/walking intervention - delivered by senior center staff-with 240 high risk seniors from Korean, Chinese, African-American and Hispanic racial/ethnic groups. Four cores include an Administrative Core A that supports all three projects; a Research Education and Training Core B that will recruit, retain, and develop stroke disparities-relevant curriculum for academic researchers, community research support personnel and other community stake holders; a Biomarker Collection and Analysis Core C to support Project I and III biomarker data collection, consulting for all three projects, and development of educational programming on biomarkers; and a Community Engagement, Outreach, and Dissemination Core D that supports and interacts with all three projects by promoting and sustaining community-academic partnerships through bidirectional knowledge sharing and by creating strategies for disseminating advances in knowledge about stroke prevention disparities research through outreach to affected communities locally and nationally. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A coordinated effort of researchers and community partners is needed to reduce or eliminate the higher rates of stroke among low-income Latinos, African-Americans, and Asian Americans in underserved communities. The Los Angeles Stroke Prevention/Intervention Program in Health Disparities will carry out research, develop education programs, and share and learn from the community to meet this goal.